Real Weird
by Aranami
Summary: A Real World setting including characters like: Farfello of Weiss Kruez, Michiru of Sailor Moon, Bubbles of Powerpuff Girls, Zell of Final Fantasy VIII and others! Wonder what's gonna happen? Come check it out!
1.

Disclaimer - I, sadly, don't own any of these characters. *sigh* I wish I did!! Cuz Lara, Lulu, and Michiru are HOT! And Farfie, well, dude is like my hero (how creepy is that?). So, each character belongs to it's respective creator. Someday I wish I could behold their brilliance. Also, I don't own Real World. MTV does.   
  
"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thinking  
*...* - An action during introductions.  
  
  
The airport was crowded as the short American entered. His brown hair was pulled back into a long braid and he was dressed in black jeans and a white top. He bumped past many people before finding his way to the right portal. He was there to meet two others, then they would take off for Moscow.  
  
"My name is Duo. I was in the show Gundam Wing. I'm most famous for being known as the God of Death. *laughs to self* I'm 21. I'm not sure exactly why I'm doing this. For kicks I guess. Not to mention the fact that Heero insisted I wouldn't last a month. I'm sure you all remember the lovely relationship we had. Of course every fangirl across the world turned us into total yaoi. Where they got that idea I don't know. *looks away as though hiding something*"  
  
The sight of a black haired woman caught his eyes. She wore a pair of grey jeans with the left side completely made of buckles. Her top was also grey, with hints of lace here and there. She turned to Duo with crimson eyes. "You must be Duo."  
  
"I'm Lulu. My age is 28 years. I'm from the game Final Fantasy X. I was the black mage, guardian to Yuna. Now the game is over I was in need of something to do. I figured I would take the challenge."  
  
Duo nodded and set his bags down. They stood in silence, waiting for the last person to arrive. Duo glanced to his right to see a blonde man in blue jeans and grey t-shirt walking up to them.   
  
"The name is Zell. I'm 22. You all remember me from Final Fantasy VIII. If any of you actually payed attention to the game you would all know I had a girlfriend. Well that broke off quickly. Something about her reading something on the net about Seifer and me. *shrugs* I don't know what she was talking about."  
  
Zell quickly shook Duo's hand then placed himself between Duo and Lulu, eyeing Lulu all the while.  
  
  
"My name is Michiru. I'm 27. I was Sailor Neptune in the anime Sailor Moon. I'm also a violinist and painter. It was on the show that I met Haruka, otherwise known as Sailor Uranus. We hit it off real well. Let's just say I have found the love of my life. Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out, I'm a lesbian."  
  
Michiru sat in the Tokyo International Airport waiting for the person that was to occompany her to Moscow. Her teal hair pulled up into a pony tail and her aqua eyes cooly gazed around the room. She adjusted her jean skirt and cream blouse then looked up to see a little girl literally fly over to her.  
  
"My name's Bubbles! *perky grin* I'm 21. No really I am. I know, on Powerpuff Girls I play a little girl, but I'm really 21. Though, I do still act like I do on the show. I love my octopus stuffed animal! *bounces*"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Bubbles." Michiru greeted the small girl dressed in a baby blue dress. Like in the show her blonde hair was pulled up into pig tails. Michiru couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
A tall, slightly skinny, Irishman looked down into his carry-on bag. With his one good gold eye, the other covered with a black patch, he searched through, counting the items. He dressed in black pants and black top with the arms cut off. Visible scars were noticed all over his body, not to mention bandages covering the newer wounds.   
  
"I am Farfello. I'm 30 and I'm from the show Weiss Kruez. I'm what many call a lunatic. Whatever. My purpose in life is to hurt God. Therefore I'm a killer. Which makes sense, considering I was once part of an assassin group. Also, I'm Irish."  
  
A brunette woman spotted the platinum blonde Farfello in the crowd. She walked over to him to introduce herself. Farfello watched the woman, dressed in black shorts and a green top with brown hiking boots, come over. "Hey, I'm Lara."  
  
"I'm Lara, 26. I'm from the game Tomb Raider. I'm an archeologist, so I've been practically everywhere, including Moscow. Hilary insisted I get out and do something less dangerous, so here I am."  
  
The intercom came on, alerting them that their plane was reading to board.  
  
  
  
  
And next they meet.  
  
Alright peoples, I know if any of you read Haruka-chan's stuff you say "wait a minute, you stole this idea!" ACTUALLY! Not so. Jen and I agreed to do one each, with different characters. SO HA!! She just got her's up first. I had trouble comming up with all my characters. hehehe. Anyway, go read her's too!  
  
~Feather Storm  
R&R PEOPLE!! 


	2. 

Disclaimer #1: I don't own these people or the show Real World. Damn, that sucks. I want Lulu so badly. *drool*  
  
Disclaimer #2: No, I didn't steal this from Haruka-chan. We happen to be freinds and we came up with the idea together. So she knows about my story, I know about hers. k? ^.^  
  
(...) - Auther's Notes (most of these are ridiculously stupid, but what the hey! i have no life!)  
"..." - Talking (can we say hello?)  
'...' - Thoughts. You know, when they say what they REALLY feel. muwahahaha.  
  
  
  
"Woah baby!" Zell said in awe as he looked up at the two floor building. It was goregous, with brick walls and red and black trim. Zell pushed his way past the gate, still looking up at the house. He spotted someone looking down from one of the windows. "Hey, I think someone's already here."  
  
"Probably the guys from London." Duo commented, holding the gate door open for Lulu. Zell quickly made his way up to the door. Opening it revealed a small hall with light wood floor, stairs, and two doors. A woman stepped through the right door and smiled.   
  
"Hey, I'm Lara." She said.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you." Zell said. Duo slipped past him and shook Lara's hand.  
  
"We've already chosen our rooms." Lara informed. "The guy upstairs, Farfello, chose the single room. Which, honestly, I think that was wise."  
  
"Damn." Duo muttered before starting upstairs with his things. Lulu followed him, remaining quiet all the while. Zell remained downstairs and chatted with Lara. From outside the front door they could hear another car drive up, followed by a high pitched girl talking rapidly. Within seconds the door burst open and in stepped Michiru and Bubbles.  
  
"Wow, this is great!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Don't you think it's great? This is just great! I'm gonna go pick out my room!"  
  
Michiru watched the tiny woman fly her way upstairs before slumping against the wall. "That girl has talked for nearly 12 hours straight. I feel like my ears are gonna explode."  
  
"I sympathize." Lara said. "Well, I'm sure then you would prefer to not share a room with her. Want to room with me?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Michiru said relieved. Michiru followed Lara upstairs leaving Zell there alone. 'Damn, now I'm gonna have to share with that Duo guy... Unless I get to Lulu before Bubbles does!' Zell quickly ran up the stairs and down the hall untill he spotted Lulu. She stood in the largest room of the house, her suitcase on the bed. She looked up at Zell as he entered.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Well it seems like I need a room and since you have space available I thought I'd room wth you." Zell said, sitting down on the other full bed. He looked around at the dark, purple decorated room.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Lulu asked. 'Who does this guy think he is?' (yeah, who does he think he is! *cough* sorry)  
  
"Well, it's either me or-" Zell was interupted by Duo running into the room and slamming the door shut. He was breathing heavy and his braid was all messed up. "Woah, what happened to you?"  
  
"Bu-Bu-Bubbles." He gasped out. (haha, look who got turned into Bubbles' new sex toy!)  
  
Lulu stared at Duo a moment before covering her mouth, trying to hide her smile. Zell just shook his head and turned back to Lulu. "Like I said, it's either me or Bubbles as your room mate."  
  
"Or me!" Duo interjected. "I'm not gonna be left alone with that girl."  
  
Outside the hall Bubbles was flying back and forth, waiting for Duo was to come out. That's when she spotted a door at the end of the hall cracked open. 'I just love exploring things! I have to take a peek.' She carefully looked through the door, spotting inside a man arranging several knives on his bed. Unable to restrain herself Bubbles burst through the door and into the room.  
  
'That girl scared the shit out of me! I nearly dropped Jessica, my favorite retractable knife.' (all farfie fans can now kill me for having him name his knives.)  
  
"Hiya!" Bubbles piped up. "So, what are all the knives for?"  
  
Farfello stared at the girl, unsure of how to respond. Bubbles hovered over the knives as though she was inspecting each one. When she reached down to touch one Farfello grabbed her hand and jerked her away.  
  
"Hey!" She squeeled. "You big meanie! You hurt me."  
  
"Hurting little girls is good, because that hurts God." Farfello said calmly. Bubbles stared. 'Dear God! What have I got myself into? I'm gonna be killed before the night is over!' (too bad that's not true. oops *covers mouth*)  
  
Loud noises from the hall caught their attention. Bubbles, keeping her eyes on Farfello, went out to investigate. Farfello stood in his doorway, watching from afar.  
  
"I'm not sharing a room with that girl!" Duo yelled. "Look what she did to my hair! I don't know how it happened, but look at it!"  
  
"If you think I'm going to you have one thing comming!" Zell growled. Lulu shook her head and stepped in between them.  
  
"How about you two share a room and I'll room with Bubbles?" She suggested. 'Funny how men are so hot headed they never sit down and actually think.' (isn't that SO true?)  
  
Zell eyed Duo, then spotting Bubbles he nodded quickly. "Sure thing."  
  
"I see how it is." Bubbles said softly, her voice squeeking. Her lower lip quivered a little. "None of you want to room with me, do you?"  
  
"I'm certain that's not the truth." Lulu told her. She headed back into her room. Bubbles watched her then perked up, as though nothing happened. She floated her way towards the room she would now share with Lulu. She looked at Duo and winked before heading inside and shutting the door. (skank! *looks around innocently*)  
  
Duo and Zell looked at each other and shook their heads. They slowly made their way down to the first bedroom in the hall. Inside one of the other rooms, Michiru and Lara were busy putting away their clothes. They stood in a light cream colored room with two twin beds. Lara had chosen the bed closest to the bay window.  
  
"From the sounds of the hall we are gonna have an interesting time." Lara commented. Michiru smiled, nodding. "So, your dating that racer, right? What's her name?"  
  
"Haruka." Michiru told her.  
  
"I think that's sweet. To meet someone on your show and fall in love." Lara slowly smiled. "It's so romantic."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Michiru agreed. "So what about you? Do you have a significant other?"  
  
"Nope, I fly solo." Lara said. "I belong to no man or woman."  
  
Michiru looked up at the word woman. Lara just grinned at her. Michiru blinked, then returned to unpacking her clothes. 'I have a weird feeling she was flirting with me... Even though she knows I'm taken. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable in this room.' Michiru quickly finished unpacking. After placing her suitcase in the back of the closet she headed for the door. "I'm going down to the kitchen."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later." Lara watched the aqua eyed girl leave before finishing putting up her clothes.  
  
  
  
Ending Credits fly by. (Oh, look peoples, this episode is over. Ta-Ta for now!!)  
  
Voice Over: Stay Tuned for the next episode of Real Weird.  
  
A bunch of stupid commercials come up, leaving you with nothing else to do. So off you go, to read another fanfic. Byes! *cheesy grin* 


	3. 

By now you SHOULD know all of my disclaimers. but there are those who.. well, like to forget things. so I'm gonna type them real quick: #1 I don't own any of the characters or show rights. damn. #2 Haruka-chan and I agreed to BOTH do a story like this. so, no i didn't copy hers.  
  
(...) = my dumbass comments  
"..." = come on, guess. i know you can figure out what that's for.  
'...' = the deep confessions of the mind. muwahahaha  
  
  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO!" A shrill voice echoed from the kitchen. Michiru, sitting on a burgundy loveseat in the living room, looked over at Lulu. Lulu's eyebrow slowly raised. Farfello, sitting next to Lulu, just shook his head. Lara came running into the room.  
  
"What was that?" She asked. Michiru just pointed at the blonde boy entering the living room. Zell stood there, staring down at an empty package of hot dogs.  
  
"Someone ate my hot dogs." He whispered. 'This is an outrage!! If any of them played Final Fantasy they would know I love my hot dogs! I swear, who ever did it is dead!'   
  
"Uhh, Zell?" Lara asked. "Why would people eat your hot dogs?"  
  
"I know they did." He pointed his finger at each in the room. Slowly Farfello stood up and began walking out of the room. Zell stared at him. "It was you!"  
  
"Well," Farfello said calmly, "How was I to know you'd be so... attatched to them? Besides, it hurt you. That's good."  
  
Zell continued to pout as Farfello left the room. 'I don't like him. He's just so cold. And I thought Seifer was an asshole. I don't see why he's got this obsession with hurting things. I seriously think that Farfello guy is disturbed.' (Farfello isn't disturbed, he's God!!! *laugh* okay not really)  
  
"Hey, have you seen Bubbles?" Lara asked. Zell walked over and sat next to Lulu, giving her a sly grin. Lulu just shook her head. Lara plopped herself next to Michiru, making sure their thighs were touching. "It's been really quiet upstairs."  
  
"I doubt you can hear anything over the shower." Michiru said, trying to scoot away from Lara. It didn't work. Lara slid her arm over Michiru's shoulders and across the back of the loveseat. Michiru slouched slightly, becomming a tad uncomfortable. "D-Duo has been in there all morning."  
  
"I swear." Zell muttered. 'Okay, Duo isn't as bad as I thought he was. Accept, he's got this thing with his hair. He brushes it a houndred times a night. Every night! And he counts out loud!'  
  
"It would explain why it's so long." Lulu commented, speaking in a low, even voice. "I use to do that with mine. A long time ago."  
  
"I think your hair is perfect." Zell told her. Lulu barely glanced at him.  
  
  
Meanwhile, up stairs, Duo was enjoying a nice steamy shower. (all Duo fans may now rejoice. he has been caught in the shower. *waves duo flag*) Humming to himself, he rinsed away the last bit of conditioner in his hair. Slowly he opened his eyes. He quickly jumped back, nearly hitting his head on the shower head. Before him stood, uhhh... floated, a nude Bubbles. Duo's jaw dropped as the tiny woman floated closer to him.  
  
"Duo my darling." She purred. "I thought maybe I could help you wash your... back."  
  
She slowly held up a wash cloth and gave him a lecherous grin. Duo's mind blanked out. What the hell was he suppose to do? 'Here I was, taking a lovely shower, and this... girl comes prancing in! I couldn't believe it!'   
  
Outside the hall Farfello was calmly walking towards his room, unwrapping one of his bandages along the way. Within seconds he was banged against the wall by a short, wet boy. Duo quickly jumped up and yelled sorry at him. He dashed to his room. Farfello watched the door slam and the sound of the lock turn. Slowly standing, Farfello recovered from the shock. Only in time to spot Bubbles walking out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. She gave Farfello a dirty look before snubbing him and heading to her room. Farfello stood there a moment, trying to figure out what he just saw. Comming up from behind Farfello was Michiru, violin in hand.  
  
"Hello, Farfello." She greeted. She looked at the confused look on his face. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Duo and Bubbles..." He trailed off, thinking. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "In the shower..."  
  
Michiru gave him an odd look as the Irishman made his way to his room, still calculating things in his mind. (ahhh, Farfie is thinking!! ain't that cute?) Michiru shook her head and entered the room she shared with Lara.  
  
  
"You know," Lara said as Michiru came to the end of her violin practice, "You look so cute when your playing that."  
  
Michiru remained silent as she placed her violin carefully into it's case. Lara slowly shut the door, watching the graceful woman put away her instrument. When Michiru turned back to her, Lara smiled.  
  
"Uh, Lara?" Michiru said, nervously. Lara slowly started taking closer steps toward her. "I'm feeling very uncomfortable with... uh, the way you've been acting around me."  
  
"Now why would you feel that way?" Lara asked calmly. Michiru backed away from Lara with every step she took. Feeling her back hit the wall, Michiru gulped. 'God, she really is a cutie. Look at her, standing there all nervous. I bet she isn't so nervous under the covers.'  
  
"Lara, come on." Michiru said, her voice rising. "You know I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, I do know that." Lara replied. Lara took a final step, bringing her face in close to Michiru's. "But why should that stop us?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Zell said as he entered the room. "You guys are obviously busy, I'll leave you."  
  
"No!" Michiru yelped. She cleared her throat, continuing calmly. "No, I was about to leave anyway. What did you need?"  
  
"Me and Lulu were going sight-seeing." Zell told her. "Just wanted to know if you would like to come along?"  
  
"Absolutely." Michiru replied, scotting herself past Lara. Lara watched her before grinning.  
  
"I'll come too." She said. Michiru glanced back at her before heading out the door.  
  
  
  
Ending credits roll by.  
Voice Over: Stay tuned for the next-  
Author runs over to Voice Over guy: Could you PLEASE be a little bit more enthusiastic? Make it come to life.   
Author hands Voice Over paper: Here, read this.  
Voice Over, sighing: Check out the next Real Weird! Come see the scary tales of Farfie and the snow dogs meet baloon station! ...What the hell is this?  
Author: It's to grab their attention! Ain't it neat. See, i've got rabid dogs and lizard people, even mutant roller coasters!  
Voice Over: But, is any of this in the next episode?  
Author: No... Not really... But that's not the point!!!  
Voice Over: ACTUALLY. That IS the point. Your suppose to just basically-  
Author interupts: Yada, yada, yada! Who cares?! They don't want that crap! They want to be tricked into thinking the next episode contains Bubbles being eaten by a wild werewolf! You know, Werewolf in Moscow! woot!  
Voice Over shakes head and walks away.  
Author: Hey, where are you going!?!? Fine, be that way!!  
Author stomps off, leaving room for all those fun commercials. 


	4. 

Again the lovely world of Disclaimers: #1 Alas, I own nothing here. Just the wacky story Ideas. #2 As I have said before, Haruka-chan and I know about each other's stories and approve of both of us writing it. Besides, we came up with the idea together, and our stories a really different.  
  
(...) = my stupid comments (you really didn't think i'd let you read this without hearing them did you?)  
"..." = well what do you know, people are gonna talk in here.  
'...' = confessions, confessions, what they really are thinking.  
  
  
  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Zell asked, looking down at his map. Lulu, Michiru, and Lara gathered around him.  
  
"We can go look at the churches." Lulu suggested. "They were destroyed during the Soviet era, but now they are rebuilding them. I imagine they are beautiful."  
  
"I'm not really into churches." Zell replied.  
  
"Tretyakov Gallery!" Michiru exclaimed, pointing at a spot on the map. "We have to go there!"  
  
"I'm not really into art, either." Zell said.  
  
"Well, I'm going with or without you." Michiru told him. "There is no way I'm spending all this time in Moscow and not visiting one of their art museums."  
  
"I've been there." Lara stated. She smiled at Michiru. "How about this, me and Michiru go to the museum, and you two can go... where ever?"  
  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind visiting the museums myself." Lulu said. Michiru gave a sigh of releif. Lara frowned a moment before nodding. Lulu looked at Zell. "Looks like you'll have to find something to do on your own."  
  
"Fine!" Zell pouted. "I'll just go visit the former Lubyanka prison all by myself."  
  
"Have fun." Lara waved back at him as the girls headed off. Zell stood there a moment before grinning. He looked down at the map carefully. 'They really thought I'd go spend time for some boring prison. I've already been in a prison, I don't need to go see one. Now that they were gone, I had my chance to find a little male entertainment.'  
  
  
Duo walked through the empty house, wondering where everyone went. Every once in a while he would look behind him, watching out for that lecherous Bubbles. 'I don't trust her. Of course I'm not gonna trust her. She tried to attack me in the shower for crying out loud!' (haha, gotta love Bubbles)  
  
Little did Duo know, the little miss Bubbles was busy in her own room. She sat there with a stack of photographs in her hand. Carefully, she placed each other them next to each other in a row. Turns out, they are pictures of her house mates. Grinning, she pointed to the first pic in the row, Duo's. "My little Duo, come to me."  
  
'Being so small for my age it's really hard to find someone. So I figured this is my perfect chance. My first one will be Duo, then I'll travel to the next. Until I've done it with every other member of this stupid show. It's a perfect plan. Sure... I'm gonna have to get a few of them drunk... And make sure Farfello stays away from the knives... But it will be done. muwahahahaha.' (isn't she just SO evil? *shudder*)  
  
  
That Evening....  
"Have you seen Zell?" Michiru asked. She sat again on the love seat, next to her sat Duo. On the couch sat Farfello and Lara. "It's nearly midnight."  
  
"I see him." Farfello said, looking out the window. They watched as the blonde opened the front door. He entered, covered in confetti and swagering about. "I think someone got drunk."  
  
"Hel-ugh.. lo!" Zell said loudly. He walked into the living room with a stupid look on his face. "Boy, those Russian girls know how to party!"  
  
With that he fell onto the floor, face first. They looked at him in shock as the sound of snoring came to their ears. Michiru bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh. Duo shook his head, his shoulder's shaking from laughter. Lara stood and walked over to the snoring drunk.  
  
"Should we take him up to his room?" She asked. Duo was unable to answer due to his laughter. Michiru just shrugged. The sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen came to their attention. Michiru jumped up and went to get it. Lara looked down at Zell, thinking. "Nah, let's leave him here."  
  
"That's fine with me." Duo agreed.   
  
"Farfello!" Michiru called. "It's for you!"  
  
Farfello walked through the hall and into the grey and green decorated kitchen. He took the phone from Michiru and watched her leave with his good eye before lifting the phone to his ear. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey, Farfie!" A German accented voice greeted. "It's Schuldig."  
  
"And what do you want?" Farfello asked. He watched Michiru walk out of the room before pulling out one of his knife and licking the blade carefully.   
  
"Will you stop that for one minute!?" Schuldig yelled. "I can hear you slurping over there."  
  
Farfello remained quiet. Schuldig sighed on the line. Farfello looked down at his knife, waiting for Schuldig to say something. 'Everyone thinks I'm crazy for licking on knives. But they don't get it. It's my comfort. Knives are bad. God hates bad. That's good.'  
  
"Anyway, I thought I would stop by." Schuldig told him. "You forgot something, I thought it would be wise to drop it off."  
  
"What could I of forgotton? I brought all my knives." Farfello said. Schuldig let out a long sigh.  
  
"It's not for you, it's for your house mates." Schuldig said. The sound of voices were heard over the line. "Oh, sorry Farf, I gotta go."  
  
Farfello slowly set the phone down on it's base, thinking. (aww, there he goes again! thinking!)   
  
  
Ending credits roll by.  
No Voice Over is heard.  
Author runs up: Hey! where did he go!?!?!   
Looks down to see note: Listen lady, I'm not gonna read this crap. You do it.  
Author pouts: what a meany... now i'm gonna have to hire a new voice over!!!  
Commercial pops up, drowning out Author's whining. 


	5. 

Ah, lovely disclaimers. #1: I don't own these people. Though I wish I did. #2: me and haruka-chan are both writing a story like this. we both know about each others. so, don't go getting all huffy and try to report me.   
  
(...) = my thoughts  
"..." = talk, talk, talk. DUH.  
'...' = behind the minds.   
  
I call this episode: Operation Love Attack. muwahahahaha!!!! Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
  
  
The sound of the doorbell caught Michiru's attention. Setting her sketchbook on the coffee table, she went to open it. A tall, red haired man and a pale, black haired boy greeted her. Michiru looked from one to the other. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, we are here to see Farfello." The red-headed man said, his German accent standing out. He held up a brown bag. "We have something for you guys."  
  
"Umm, okay." Michiru stepped back and letting them in. She walked over to the stairs and called up, "Farfello! Someone here to see you!"  
  
"He went out!" Lulu's voice yelled down. A moment later the crimson eyed woman was comming down the steps. The red head immediately stepped in front of her a took her hand.  
  
"My lady, I am Schuldig." He lightly kissed her hand. The boy behind him rolled his eyes. Schuldig glared at the boy. They continued to give each other odd glances, as though they were in the mists of a conversation. (ooo, mind talk) Finally Schuldig sighed. "This is Nagi."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Nagi." Michiru said. The boy gave her a half smile.   
  
"It's probably better that Farfello isn't here." Schuldig told them. He pulled a large jacket looking thing out of the bag.  
  
"What's that?" Bubbles asked, perking her head out of the kitchen. She floated over to them.  
  
"This is Farfie's straight jacket." Nagi told them.  
  
"Straight jacket?" Lulu asked. She gave them an odd look.  
  
"Listen, every once in a while Farfello get's a little... crazy. When he does, it's nessecary to put him in his straight jacket." Schuldig explained. "Trust us."  
  
Michiru nodded and took the heavy straight jacket out of his hands. (personally, I wouldn't mind putting Michiru in a straight jacket. *cover's mouth* oops. hehe) They spent some time talking about silly things, like the weather and such. Finally Nagi pointed out that they were late for some meeting. Schuldig kissed Lulu once again on the hand and they left.  
  
"That was interesting." Lulu commented, looking down at her hand. Michiru and Bubbles nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Lulu stepped out of the hall bathroom as Farfello came up the stairs. They both stopped in mid stride when the sound of a muffled voice came from Lulu's room. Lulu's eyebrow raised as a loud cackle was heard, following by more hard to heard words.  
  
"What is going on in there?" Lulu asked out loud. Her and Farfello both stepped up to the door.   
  
"What's going on?" Zell's voice perked up from behind them. Lulu told him to shush, then she turned the knob and pushed the door open. All three's mouth dropped open. Zell's eyes became extremely wide. "What in the hell?!"  
  
Two feet, bound together, held Duo's body up from the ceiling. Dangling upside down, the gagged boy struggled from the bounds of a straight jacket. Standing in front of him was the disturbing sight of Bubbles, clad in full leather. She slowly turned to look at them, angered. "Do you mind? I'm a little busy here!"  
  
'They don't know how to knock, do they? It's not that hard, you know. I was right in the middle of seducing my Duo-baby.' (isn't this the scariest sight ever? muwahahaha! I'm so evil)  
  
"Th-That's my straight jacket." Farfello whispered. Lulu slowly nodded, still unable to comprehend what she was seeing.   
  
  
  
"You okay, man?" Zell asked. Duo sat at the kitchen table, an hour after the bondage event. (bondage, hell yeah!)  
  
"That was... terrible." He whispered. He looked over his shoulder. "She follows me everywhere! I can't get away from her. I'm scared for my life!"  
  
"She needs to be put under control." Zell said. "But how?"  
  
"I don't know." Duo said, covering his face with his hands. "I swear, though. THe next time she tries anything, I'm gonna strangle her with my braid!"  
  
"Careful, though." Zell told him. "She can shoot lasers out of those eyes! Still, I can't believe this is the true Bubbles. I mean, she was always the nice one on the show."  
  
Duo gave him an odd look. Zell adverted his eyes. "What? I didn't watch it or anything..."  
  
"Hey, guys." Michiru greeted, walking into the room. She walked over to the sink and began washing her hands. "Oh, Duo. I heard about what happened. What are you gonna do about her?"  
  
"I don't know. She's like a lunatic fly that won't go away." Duo rested his forhead on the table.  
  
"I kind of know what you mean." Michiru said, sitting down. "Lara, she's following me around too. I just can't seem to get it through her head that I'm taken."  
  
"If I know anything about those type of women," Zell started. Michiru rolled her eyes. "No, listen. They don't stop until they get what they want. So, meybe, you need to do the opposite of what your doing? Give them so much they don't know how to handle it."  
  
"No way!" Duo exclaimed. "I'd have to be drunk first!"  
  
"Then get drunk." Zell told him.  
  
"What about me, I don't drink." Michiru said. "Besides, I couldn't do that to Haruka."  
  
"She'll never know if you don't tell her." Zell nodded. Michiru and Duo looked at each other. Michiru sigh and agreed.   
  
'It was a plan, and at that moment, we had nothing. Besides, Zell just might be smarter than he looks. It could work. But I'm definitely will have to get drunk first. Not that Lara is that bad looking, I just don't think I could do this if I was actually had a clear head. I wonder what Haruka would think of this...'  
  
  
  
"Hullo, Bu-Bubbles" Duo said, following it with a hiccup. Him and Michiru had just spent the past hour getting wasted, and now they were ready to begin the operation. Bubbles looked up from the book in her hand. Duo leaned against the door frame and have her a crooked grin. It was obvious he was drunk.   
  
Bubbles stood and flew over to him. Duo gulped as she yanked him inside the room. She didn't want Lulu comming inside, so she locked the door after shutting it. Before Duo could say a word Bubbles tackled him onto the bed.  
  
Across the hall, Michiru was slowly entering the room she shared with Lara. She watched the muscular woman sit at the bay window, her back turned away from her. Michiru took a deep breath and shut the door behind her. Lara looked up.  
  
"Michiru!" Lara exclaimed. She looked the aqua eyed girl over. Michiru, unlike Duo, didn't show a sign of her being drunk. Michiru gave Lara a sweet smile. "Uh, Michiru are you okay?"  
  
"I am now." Michiru said softly. She gave a small gesture for Lara to come over. She leaned forward and whispered in the Tomb Raider's ear. "I think I've had a change of heart."  
  
"Wha-" Lara started. Michiru held up her hand.  
  
"Your right. What could go wrong? It's just a fling, right? I might as well have fun while I'm here." She told her. She lightly touched Lara's cheek. "And trust me, we are gonna have fun."  
  
"Oh my." Lara grinned. "I nev-"  
  
"Shhh." Michiru interupted her again. She started walking forward, causing Lara to step back. Michiru smiled as Lara's legs hit the bed. Without saying another word Michiru pushed Lara onto the bed. Crawling on top of her, Michiru leaned down and met Lara's lips with her own. Lara deepened the kiss. To Lara's shock, Michiru slipped her tongue into Lara's mouth, massaging Lara's tongue with her own. Slowly Michiru pulled back. "Well?"  
  
"Come here." Lara said. She placed her hands on Michiru's cheeks and pulled her closer.  
  
"You want to continue?" Michiru asked softly. Lara nodded vigorously. With that Lara pressed her lips against Michiru's. Gripping Michiru she rolled over until she was on top, without breaking the kiss.  
  
  
  
The sound of birds chirping outside awakened Duo. He yawned and stretched out his arms. A slight headache had already begun in the back of his brain. With his right hand he felt hair next to him. Slowly he looked over, eyes wide.   
  
'I prayed to God that I had ended up sleeping with a stranger. Hell, I would of even chose to see Zell's face there. But no, there she was. Grinning at me. Staring at me. I thought I would have a hreat attack.'  
  
A loud scream broke the sleep of everyone in the house. Michiru shot up in bed, looking around furriously. That's when she noticed something. Looking down she saw that she was naked. A soft moan was heard next to her. Eyes wide, Michiru saw the naked body of Lara laying next to her. Unable to restrain herself, she looked her over.   
  
'I feel so bad. The first thing that went through my head was: Damn, look at that body! Not: Oh, no, what have I done. or: Haruka's gonna kill me. Honestly, I didn't even think about Haruka the first five mintues. I just sat there, staring at her. Her soft curves. Her hair, finalyl out of that pony-tail, and framing her face. I even thought of the hangover I was developing before I thought of what I was gonna tell Haruka. I feel terrible.'  
  
  
  
  
Ending credits roll by.  
Author: I would like to dedicate the episode to Jen, aka Haruka-chan. There you, I put them together. Happy now? Good.  
Author grins: Now I get to write the Michiru/Haruka conversation. muwahahahaha! 


	6. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these people. Someday I will, after winning the lottery in fifteen American states, muwahahahaha! but not now.. *pout* oh, and if you happen to read a story by Haruka-chan called RealWhatever then yes, we are using the same concept. But I'm quite sure we are not the only one, k? And besides, it was orriginally my idea. muwahahah. but i let her use it. i'm nice like that. *grin*  
  
(...) = the haunting words of my mind. *twighlight music*  
"..." = talking. because that's what people do.(yeah, i'm as shocked as you are)  
'...' = guess what? the characters think, too! *gasp* it's true!  
  
Episode's Title: Phone Calls. This is the time everyone decides to call home. it's pretty boring... but hey, boringness had to come sooner or later!  
Michiru stood in the kitchen, staring at the pale yellow wall. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Slowly she dialed. The ringing sounded like drums in her ears. Finally a voice spoke on the other side. "Hello?"  
  
"H-Haruka?" Michiru said softly. She slowly slid down and into a chair.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka said happily. "I've missed you. How's Moscow?"  
  
"Uhh, it's fine, just fine." Michiru continued to speak softly.  
  
"Michi, what's wrong?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well... I n-need to tell you something." Michiru took a deep breath. "Something happened... And I want to tell you I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, really."  
  
"Woah, honey, calm down." Haruka's deep voice told her. Michiru gripped the reciever tightly, trying to calm herself. "What happened, Michi?"  
  
"I... I..." Michiru trailed off.  
  
"You?" Haruka encouraged. (if only she knew what she was encouraging. *sniffle*)  
  
"Haruka," Michiru spoke rapidly, "I slept with another woman. I didn't mean to and I'm really sorry"  
  
"You... What?!?" Haruka asked loudly. "How could you not mean to? What the hell happened? If you were that... you know... I could of flyed out for the weekend!"  
  
"No! It wasn't... I!" Michiru was at a loss for words. She took another breath and again spoke softly. "I know I've disappointed you, Haruka. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I didn't mean for it to go anywhere! I'm so sorry. I dont' know how I'm gonna make this up to you.. but I will. I promise."  
  
Nothing was heard on the other line. After a long pause a click was heard, then the sound of a dial tone. Michiru slowly placed the receiver back on it's hook. Lowering her head she slowly made her way to her bed room.  
Bubbles watched the teal-haired woman walk past her. She stopped a moment, looking at Michiru in concern. The woman barely noticed as a tear fell down her cheek. Bubbles watched her enter her bedroom and then made her way downstairs to the phone.  
  
"I did it!" Bubbles squeeled into the phone. A loud giggle was heard on the other line. "I'm so serious!!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Buttercup exclaimed. "You have to tell me everything! How did it go? Did he approach you? Did you do what I told you? About the bondage thing? Well? Well!"  
  
"He came into my room." Bubbles started, giggling madly. "And he was drunk!"  
  
"Really?" Buttercup laughs. "What is he like drunk? Is he sexy?"  
  
"Who cares!?" Bubbles told her. "I tackled him down and he was all mine!"   
  
"So... you know... how," Buttercup coughed, "Was he?"  
  
Bubbles let out a string of giggles. "I think he knew what he was doing." (can this get more disturbing?)  
  
"So, how long did he.. you know, last?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I could hardly look at the clock, I was so tired after he was done." Bubbles sighed softly. "It felt like days."  
  
Buttercup giggled. "I can't believe this! You had sex with Duo Maxwell!! Duo!"  
  
"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Bubbles grinned. "Who do you think my next target should be?"  
  
"Your really gonna do it?" Buttercup gasped. "You demon, you! I don't care, but make it hot!!"  
  
"Well, I got to go. Soemone needs the phone." Bubbles quickly hung up the phone and floated out of the room as Lulu stepped up to the phone. She lifted the reciever and quickly typed in a number.  
  
"Thunder Plains Inn, how may I help you?" A perky voice asked.   
  
"Rikku, it's Lulu." Lulu said. A squeel was heard on the other line.   
  
"It's Lulu!" Rikku yelled. "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good." Lulu told her. "Nothing much has happened to me, but you wont believe what some of these people have been doing!"  
  
"Oh, like what?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Well.. Wait, I can't tell you. Your too young." Lulu said. A pout was heard on the other line. "Anyway, have you been practicing your magic?"  
  
"Aw, Lulu!" Rikku complained. "You know I can't do that all the time! I have a business to run here."  
  
"You better be well practiced by the time I get home, Rikku." Lulu warned. "Can I talk to Wakka?"  
  
The sound of Rikku screaming Wakka's name caused Lulu to Pull the reciever away from her ear. Lulu adjusted her long black hair in patience. "Lu?"  
  
"Hey, Wakka." Lulu greeted her friend.   
  
"So, did you do what I asked?" Wakka said.  
  
"No, Wakka." Lulu told him, shaking her head. "I haven't got out long enough to give t.A.T.u. your number. Besides, dont' you think they will be a little turned off. You being a man and all?" (*drool* tATu...)  
  
"Nonesense!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
"If you say so." Lulu laughed softly. After a bit of chit-chat Lulu finally hung up the phone. She walked into the living room, comming face to face with Farfello and a knife. "Oh, excuse me."  
  
She slowly slipped past him as his tongue grazed across the blade. Lulu glanced back at him. Farfello stood there another moment, licking his knife gently. He slowly opened his amber eye and frowned. A small voice was heard in the back of his mind, but he was unable to hear the words. Sighing, Farfello walked into the kitchen to make a phone call.  
  
"What do you want?" Farfello asked calmly.   
  
"Just out of curiosity," The thick German-accented voice said, "You being in the little thing isn't a way to get away from us is it?"  
  
"Your wasting my time." Farfello told him, slightly annoyed. (aw, he's annoyed!!! ain't he cute?)  
  
"Okay, honestly... we have a problem." Shuldig said, laughing slightly.  
  
"And that is?" Farfello asked, looking down at the knife in his hand.  
  
"Well... uhhh...." Shuldig muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Just tell me." Farfello ordered.  
  
"Okay!" He took a deep breath. "You know that... uh... knife/axe thing you left behind? Well... Nagi kind of... broke it."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" The scream was heard all through the house. Upstairs, Lara, who was walking down the hall, jumped, tripped over the rug, and went tumbling down the stairs. She layed there a moment, wondering what just happened. Inside the kitchen she could hear Farfello arguing into the phone. Slowly standing, she rubbed her back and opened the kitchen door. Her jaw dropped as the sight of the kitchen table loomed before her. One half was crumbled up against the wall, the other laying on it's side in the middle of the floor. She looked over to see Farfello holding up his knife and glaring at the wall.  
  
"Uh, Farfello, are you okay?" She asked carefully. Farfello slowly looked over at her.  
  
"Fine." He growled. He quickly hungup the phone and left the room. Lara shook her head and leaned against the doorway.   
  
"'Scuse me." Duo's voice said. Lara moved into the kitchen, Duo behind her. He walked over to the phone and glanced back at her. "Do you need to use it?"  
  
"Nah," Lara said. "i'm not one to call home."  
  
Duo nodded and began dialing as Lara left the room. He smiled as a familiar voice answered the call. "Hey, Heero."  
  
"Duo!" Heero's voice exclaimed. "How are ya doing?"  
  
"Ugh," Duo replied, "Not so good."  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" Heero asked. Duo paused a moment, then preceeded to tell Heero about the incident with Bubbles. Duo glared as laughter echoed into the phone. Barely able to tal, Heero finally spoke. "Wait untill the guys hear about this!"  
  
"You are not going to tell them!" Duo ordered.  
  
"Sure, sure, I won't." Heero replied. A voice in the background was heard. "Oh my God! Quatre, you wont believe what happened to Duo!"  
  
"Heero, no!" Duo yelled. With that a dial tone was heard as Heero hung up and began to tell the story of Duo and Bubbles. Duo groaned in frustration. "This is not good."  
Ending credits roll by.   
Author appears: I know, this one was a little boring and blah, but it was meant to just calm ya'll down after the last episode's ending. just wait untill next time. muwAhAHhaAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
Commercials pop up, but you can still hear the manic laughter of the author. 


End file.
